Roboter Mann
by WoofumsPup
Summary: During a confusing battle 004 is rescued by a group also trying to stop Black Ghost's tranny. Initially hostile to the group he eventually warms up to them especially the daughter of two of the members. CROSSOVER with Gundam Seed The summary sucks I know
1. Chapter 1

Roboter Mann Prologue

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yes I know Robot isn't spelt that way and Man only has one "n." These are the German spellings of the two words. I don't normally do crossovers but I thought it'd be cute. Gundam Seed/ Cyborg 009. The characters from _Never Look Back _return: Ayame, Heine and Hana Westenfluss. As well as other Gundam Seed characters and the OC: Amarante from _Amnesia Girl._

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Come on girls lets get out of here. Our work is done!" Heine hollered shooting at the oncoming enemies.

"Right. The virus has been loaded into the system," Ayame called back running behind cover. They had successfully stormed a Black Ghost base and crashed the main computers with Ayame's virus. Amarante watched their back and Ayame kept her head down since the only weapon she had was a handgun.

"Are you okay Turtle Dove?" Heine asked after closing a door. The bullets stopped momentarily as the three of them ran down a hall.

"Yeah. You?" Ayame asked between breaths.

"Yes. And you Amarante?" Heine asked. She only nodded as Heine took out a grenade pulling the pin and throwing it into the crowd of soldier. They made a right firing at the ones in front of them.

"Hey looks like there are more of them than we thought," Amarante mumbled.

"Yeah. Then we'll just have to keep plowing through," Ayame said with a smirk. She aimed at the door panel temporarily making it malfunction. They escaped the soldier's fire and was then on open base ground. The higher ups at the base were furious. How could three people….three "ordinary" humans storm a base and be successful at it.

"Someone else is here," Amarante alerted as they dodged bullets and missiles.

"Friend or foe?" Heine asked covering his wife who was almost defenseless.

"I'm not sure…but we should stay on our toes," Amarante replied shooting a man in Heine's blind spot.

"Thanks. Ready Turtle Dove?" Heine asked looking into his wife's eyes.

"I'm ready," Ayame replied as Heine took her hand. They ran across the base hand-in-hand to some more cover. Ayame was his ever faithful wife. He loved her dearly and would do anything to protect her. The firing began to cease causing Amarante to run over as well. Unfortunate for her, a round pierced her leg. She tripped and fell hitting the ground with a large thud.

"Mare!" Ayame called out.

"Stay here!" Heine told her. When it was safe Heine rushed out there and retrieved the girl.

"Are you alright?" Ayame asked after Amarante and Heine came back to their position. Ayame took his rifle as they retreated into the forest. They were such a small group that they were not pursued. Besides…Black Ghost had bigger fish to fry.

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Someone's coming," 003 alerted. She could hear the trio of fighters moving through the brush.

"How many are there?" 002 asked her.

"About 2 or 3," she answered. Placing a hand to her ear she looked around for the enemy. It was almost surprising to hear someone this far out. Yet they were not heading in their direction.

"Tell me where they are," 002 commanded flying into the sky.

"They're not heading this way," 003 replied.

"Yet if they come this way we could run into trouble," 004 reasoned. Yet that was the last of their problems. They were easily detected and alarms went off. A little ways away Amarante, Ayame and Heine stopped looking up uneasily.

"Leave me here. Get to the mobile suits and then come get me," Amarante managed to say. Her leg was pulsing with pain. She knew that she was only slowing down her team.

"Amarante, you know we can't do that!" Ayame cried out.

"Do you want me to make it into an order?" Amarante spat. Ayame kept quiet before hearing a noise out in the distance.

"You know I won't go down without a fight. My cousin is the guy who can make the impossible possible remember?" Amarante said light-heartedly. Heine and Ayame looked at her hesitantly before handing her one of the weapons.

"Be careful, you know Nicol and Athrun entrusted us with you," Heine told her. They rested her against a tree trunk before racing off. Once she couldn't hear them anymore…Amarante began to reconsider her options. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Hearing a noise Amarante fired a round off in its direction. She missed but her assailant didn't. Pain struck her shoulder causing her to lower her weapon.

"Drop your weapon," a man's voice called out to her. Knowing that she had no other alternative Amarante did as she was told. Amarante place a hand on her bloody wound before feeling part of the wood behind her "explode." Did this person mean to kill her.

"002! Do you always have to be so trigger happy?" a woman's snapped running to Amarante. Her breathing was labored because she didn't know what to make of her attackers.

"You shouldn't be so trusting. She could be the enemy!" 002 snapped.

"I can assure you that I'm no enemy. Can't I defend myself?" Amarante reasoned. The only one who bought into her story was 003.

"We have to help her. If she is telling the truth then we can't leave her here," 003 said softly.

"You gotta be kidding me," 002 snapped.

"If I can interrupt. The longer you sit here and argue the faster our enemy approaches," Amarante piped in. Taking matters into her own hands 003 helped Amarante to her feet. She saw the wood fragment on and in her face as well as the blood splatter from her wounds.

"Even if she isn't our ally we can't just leave her here," 003 retaliated.

"You could get into a lot of trouble for this. I'm pretty sure that all of your friends would probably disapprove as well. Besides my allies will come looking for me," Amarante said weakly. The blood and the pain was slowly causing her to lose consciousness. Her head fell forward losing the ability to keep her head up. With the last amount of energy she had Amarante pressed a button on her necklace.

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So you have her machine on Auto-pilot right Amarante?" Heine asked his wife as she entered their suit. Amarante's suit had a lock on the OS which made it impossible for Ayame or Heine to pilot it.

"Yes," Ayame replied sitting down in her seat. Ayame was the better pilot making Heine the gunner. Besides Heine was the better fighter out of the two. Together, Ayame and Heine started the machine and remotely so did Amarante's.

"Sometimes I hate that Athrun gave me this job. Amarante turned off her locator. So what now?" Heine asked.

"We have our job. We should look for her," Ayame replied.

"Too risky dear. You know that her mobile suit is the only one that has Mirage Colloid is Amarante's machine. Nicol wanted to make sure she was really protected remember?" Heine replied.

"But…Doesn't the other suit have Mirage Colloid as well?" Ayame asked with a sigh.

"Yes but we left it in the hangar. What are you doing?" Heine asked looking over his control panel. She was busy typing away at her computer.

"Trying to override the lock. You can pilot that one and I'll stay in this one," Ayame muttered.

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What's with them? Why are they so active today?" 009 thought out loud. It was as if someone had already attacked them. There were more search parties and several special forces agents running a muck It was as if someone had alerted them to their presence. They were under fire from all directions. A careless mistake could lead to injury.

"Maybe they finally see us as a threat," 004 said sarcastically. In payment for his sarcasm his right knee began to malfunction. It caused a severe amount of pain. He clutched it tightly going to the ground.

"004!" 009 called out.

"I'll be fine," 004 said weakly.

"Are you sure?" 009 asked covering the injured man.

"Yeah, you go on ahead," 004 muttered. The pain began to subside as his teammate left him. His movements were sluggish as he stood up. Near by an enemy soldier aimed at his head. Ayame who had gone looking for Amarante saw the soldier.

"LOOK OUT!" she called out. He could have been an enemy but Ayame still wanted to help. She still wasn't sure what caused her to cry out. He ducked but the laser grazed his shoulder. He looked up in her direction to see no one there. His body and joints began to seize up and none of his teammates were there to help them.

"Just my luck," he muttered as the soldier began to close on his position. He was surprised to hear shots ring out behind him. The soldier in front of him was pelted with bullets and eventually fell.

"I have no idea who you are but this place is getting ready to blow," Ayame told 004. She helped him stand before transmitting a signal to her mobile suit. It turned on flying to her position. _Well it looks like she found her…_Heine thought. He sat in Amarante's allowing the auto-pilot to take control

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Honey…This is a little strange," Heine told her in a soft voice. She had brought home the strange man.

"I know. I couldn't find Amarante either. She wasn't in the spot that we left her in. I hope nothing bad happened to her," Ayame whispered. Their daughter watched from the doorway. She was at the young age of four. She had her mother's green hair and her father's green eyes earning the girl the nicknames of Little Pea and Sweet Pea.

"Well do you think you'll be able to fix the mechanics?" Heine asked.

"Possibly. Remember I don't do repair jobs that often. Especially on humans. I don't want to hurt him," Ayame explained.

"Honey I doubt it. You have careful and steady hands," Heine said comforting her.

"Yeah but we have no anesthesia. What if he wakes up?" Ayame asked. With a yawn their daughter, Hana, left the door way becoming more interested in her bunny rabbit than in the weird man. 004 began to wake up seeing the two figures above him. The settings were unfamiliar which caused for an alarm. Hearing her parents gasps Hana entered the room.

"Where am I?" 004 demanded. He tried to sit up causing Heine to push him back down.

"You're safe," Ayame soothed as her daughter placed a hand on her mother's leg.

"Mutti, kann ich helfen?" the little girl asked. 004 stopped at hearing the German. They were living in Japan and the woman was defiantly Japanese. He couldn't really get a good look at the man or the girl but it was odd to hear the language.

"Nein, Danke," Ayame said gently to her daughter. She picked up her little girl watching the man become silent.

"Are you alright?" Heine asked. That was the last thing 004 remember before blacking out.

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I really don't care what you guys think of this story. I'm just placing it up because I'm a little bored.

Oh yeah, I'm going to let the little bit of German slide in. What Hana will say will probably be very basic. I'll add the English translation in somewhere. Since this one is at the end here's the translation. Also I'm not using a translator…Just to let you know.

Hana: Mommy/Mom, can I help?

Ayame: No, Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Roboter Mann Chapter 1

* * *

Light flooded into his eyes as his eyes fixed on a moving figure in the room. His body ached and he was too weak to attack.

"Don't move. You still need to heal," Ayame said gently. It was the woman from before…The young Asian woman who knew German.

"You know German…yet you're…," 004 said before getting cut off.

"Japanese? Yes I know. Her father is German," Ayame chuckled playfully. She sat next to him interested in what he was going to say. She was in her mid 20s, had green hair, and blue eyes covered by glasses.

"Did you dye your hair?" 004 asked. It was such an odd color, he had never met anyone with green hair.

Ayame giggled, "Oh no, it's genetic."

"Who are you people?" 004 demanded. He had been kidnapped and the question should not be toyed with.

"I'm Ayame Westenfluss, and my husband is Heine Westenfluss and we have two daughters," Ayame began. She was going to continue but he didn't seem happy with her answer.

"Why were you there?" he demanded.

"I may ask the same to you. We're doing the same thing aren't we?" Ayame said with a cold voice. She went into her commander/soldier mode. There was no life in her voice and in her face. Her light blue eyes became icy.

"True…How did you fix me?" he asked. He noticed that even though he was in pain his old joints moved fluidly.

"I'm a bit of a tinker…I also have some medical training," Ayame said with hints of blush.

"You're not a cyborg. Why are you retaliating against Black Ghost?" 004 asked. This was an odd match up. He knew they couldn't be cyborgs.

Ayame sighed, "I can't tell you that yet." She looked down sadly as is she was in shame.

"My name is Albert Heinrich," 004 told her quietly. Ayame perked up on hearing his name.

"It looks like you and my husband almost share the same name. His nickname is Heinrich," Ayame said happily. Her young daughter entered the room prancing to her mother before plopping down on her lap. She yawn tiredly wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Mommy," the little girl mumbled before whispering in her ear.

"Sweet Pea this is Herr Albert Heinrich. Can you say hello?" Ayame asked sweetly. The girl blushed before hiding her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Hi," the daughter said muffled in her mom's shoulder.

"Here name is Hana. It means flower," Ayame said kissing her head gently. She noticed him trying to sit up causing her to gasp.

"I have to get back to my teammates," 004 mustered.

"You can't do that now. You have to rest. We will let you leave when you're well rested…we also believe that your teammates have one of ours," Ayame replied pushing him back down gently.

"Herr Heinrich needs sleep," Hana mumbled before yawning again.

"It looks like Hana needs sleep. Go to bed, Hana," Ayame ordered. Hana was about to whine but she sulked off into her bedroom. "Any locators are turned off. It's not that we don't want them to find you. We just don't want any altercations with my daughter around," Ayame told him before leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning he saw the little girl plopped down on the end of his bed. She was just sitting there making no noise holding on to a stuff bunny. If he could remember correctly her name was Hana.

"What are you waiting for?" 004 asked kindly.

"Ich habe keine Idee Herr Heinrich," she replied. She snuggled her bunny before looking at the man. She had sincere green eyes, and the green hair of her mother. (A/N: translation: I have no idea). Since her mother had blue eyes, her father must have green eyes.

"Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" he asked. Hana looked up in thought before sliding off the bed.

"Mommy is cooking and Daddy went somewhere," she replied. Hana ran out of the room quickly startling 004. Then again she was a child and children were unpredictable. She came back in her mother's arms whispering something in her ear.

"You're awake Herr Heinrich," Ayame said with a gentle bow. Hana still held onto her bunny as Ayame sat next to him. She smiled kindly to show that she was friendly.

* * *

"Where am I?" Amarante muttered. It was obviously a hospital bed but she knew it didn't belong to her allies. She focused her eyes at the objects in the room before meeting the eyes of the woman from the forest.

"Just lie still," 003 told her kindly.

"Won't you get in trouble for this?" Amarante asked. She moved her fingers and toes before taking a deep breath. Amarante hated to be in hospital beds.

"I already have. Don't worry, I don't think we're enemies," 003 replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Amarante asked suspiciously. She had no idea where she was or who she was with.

"Your eyes have something sincere about them. No one from Black Ghost could have those eyes," 003 answered.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Amarante began, "Amarante Takahashi."

"Françoise Arnoul," 003 told her. She smiled enjoying the company of the girl.

"So where am I?" Amarante asked. She was already far away from home and further from her teammates.

"On board a ship. Don't worry about my teammates. Oh hello Doctor Gilmore," 003 replied before focusing her attention on a short man with graying hair. Amarante cocked her head at the size of his nose but didn't think nothing of it.

"So how are you feeling?" this Doctor Gilmore person asked.

"I feel fine. Am I a prisoner?" Amarante asked.

"As of right now you're a guest. What were you doing at that base?" Dr. Gilmore asked.

"All I'll tell you is that I'm a soldier rebelling against Black Ghost," Amarante answered. She wished that her fiancé was there to comfort her. He always stayed calm during situations like this.

"You couldn't have pulled off a stunt like that alone. Where are your teammates?" Dr. Gilmore asked.

"I believe they have your missing teammate," Amarante said cocking her playfully.

"Are you sure?" 003 asked.

"I'm almost positive," Amarante began, "they went out to look for me but you guys found me. My teammates have good hearts, they wouldn't leave anyone behind. So what now?"

"We saw some machines leaving the area, and they looked like this. Do you have any idea who they belong to?" Dr. Gilmore asked show her pictures of the mobile suits that she was suppose to be piloting.

"They're called mobile suits. This is what I was suppose to be piloting," Amarante said pointing to the darker one. She didn't notice the other people pilling into the room.

"What do you mean piloting?" 002 asked.

"It's like piloting a fighter," Amarante answered. She knew it would probably be hard to defend herself against everyone.

"You're not a cyborg," 002 growled.

"And your point is?" Amarante asked cocking her head. Even though she wasn't a cyborg she was a coordinator. Her genes were enhanced before birth. Yet unlike her two teammates, Heine and Ayame, or their daughter, her parents were normal human beings…naturals they called them.

* * *

"So where is her father?" 004 asked. It caught Ayame off guard as she cleaned up the room. She stood up scratching the back of her head.

"Well, he's actually looking for your teammates," Ayame said bashfully.

"Looking for them?" 004 asked kind of bewildered at the response she gave them.

"I…ahhhh…well…In the machine that I used we took pictures of anything that went by when we weren't there. I noticed that two of the people that went by I ran into a while ago," Ayame responded.

"What do you mean?" 004 demanded. Had they been watching them for a while.

She groaned as she sat in a chair next to him. It was better to begin explaining why they were there then to keep him in the dark. Ayame sighed, "Okay…we live in another universe, we discovered that there were several parallel universe to ours. Our first crossover was a success going into one much like ours. At that time…my team leader's sister…came to this one and went to Black Ghost. At that time, we were sent after her to stop her. Yet…what's happening now is what we feared. They're making mobile suit plants…with the three people here and two other teammates on another mission we don't have enough strength to take all of them down. Thus the reason why we were at that base." Yet 004 noticed that something was still bothering her, she still seemed so ashamed.

"Are you alright?" 004 asked. He placed a hand on top of hers causing her to flinch.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. Afterwards she gave him a bow before leaving the room. Outside the room she brushed her eyes away of tears. _I'm such a bad mother…_she thought before feeling a tug on her dress. It was her daughter looking up at her mother worriedly.

"Mutti," Hana said holding her arms out to her. Ayame picked up her young daughter holding her tightly. (A/N: Mom or Mommy)

"I'm okay little one," Ayame said warmly.

"Mommy is he a roboter mann?" Hana whispered into her ear. It wasn't uncommon that the little girl mixed German with her English and sometimes her Japanese.

"Hana! He is a human like all of us!" Ayame scolded. She said it above a whisper to make sure he didn't hear her.

"His hand though," Hana said holding on to her mother tightly.

"Commander Waltfeld has a robotic hand as well," Ayame retaliated. Hana nodded before Ayame placed her down on the ground. Hana heard the door unlock running to it.

"DADDY!" the girl called out. Her father came through the door picking up the small girl. He kissed her cheek gently lovingly hugging the girl.

"How was your day Sweet Pea?" Heine asked closing the door behind him.

"Great! Herr Heinrich is very nice!" Hana replied.

"Is he now? I hope he's still resting," Heine replied happily. He loved his daughter and his wife. Heine brought his daughter to his wife giving her a kiss on the lips. Ayame smiled at her husband as Ayame transferred herself to her mother's arms.

"How was the search?" Ayame asked gently.

"Couldn't find anything. Sorry," Heine replied with a sigh. Ayame rubbed her shoulder gently before remembering their injured friend.

"You didn't get a chance to met Herr Heinrich. Why don't you go meet him? He's a great man," Ayame chimed.

"Alright," Heine replied as the three of them entered the room. 004 was surprised to see that Ayame's husband had orange/red hair. He seemed to be a cheerful man, he had green eyes and was taller than Ayame and really loved his wife and child.

"Herr Heinrich, this is my husband Westenfluss, Heine," Ayame introduced as Heine put out his hand to shake. It didn't bother Heine that Herr Heinrich's hand was completely made out of metal.

"I bet Ayame has already told you that my nickname is Heinrich," Heine chuckled. He knew his wife would say such a statement. They had known each other ever since they were 17. Now, Heine and Ayame were 25 going on 26.

"Yes, she has," 004 chuckled.

"So I also bet that Ayame told you that I've been looking for your teammates," Heine said looking back at his wife who gently swayed Hana in her arms. She wasn't paying attention as she hummed a small melody to the little girl.

"You know her well," 004 responded.

"She's a sweet woman and we're very similar. Even if we disagree sometimes," Heine chuckled. He wouldn't ask him about the ring until later. Heine had spotted the ring on the first day they brought them to their home. Ayame and Heine had commonly exchanged rings before battle just in case one of them died. He suspected that his lover probably died.

"Your wife speaks of two children. Where is the other one?" 004 asked curiously. Heine flinched slightly and Ayame paused before continuing her humming. The hum was a little more nervous then cheerful. Even the daughter reacted strangely.

"Oh, Tomoko…She's our two year old. She's back home," Heine replied hesitantly. He gave a smile but it was obvious that they were hiding something. Something they were very ashamed of.


End file.
